


Cafuné

by imnotacyborg



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Exhaustion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotacyborg/pseuds/imnotacyborg
Summary: Cafuné (meaning): The act of running your fingers through your lover's hair





	Cafuné

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone, i have no explanation for this except self indugent and college finally letting me go

Lucio stared at the blank tablet, the pen in his finger slightly bobbing up and down as his eyes didn't leave the blank notepad. Genji tried not to stare at him, carefully sipping his warm tea (kindly made by the great Ana Amari), his own tablet sitting on his crossed legs, a trashy horror movie paused on a running away scene. 

The screen of Lucio's computer had long turned off, the screen showing a rhythm that Lucio seemed to hate. 

Lucio finally moved. His body sliding slightly from the chair as he left a big sigh out, letting the pen fall to the floor. Genji's eyebrows furrowed as he watched the DJ rub his face with his hands, hiding his eyes for a few minutes.

"I just..." Lucio mumbled, trying to find an excuse for his minor outburst, "nothing seems perfect, I... everything seems  _out_ of my reach, I had so many ideas to write but," He let out a shaky sigh, bowing and almost letting his forehead touch his crossed over knee, " _nothing is there_!"

"Hey" Genji mumbled, getting up and letting his hands rest on the slightly trembling shoulders, trying to find the tense spots, "it's okay, take your time; everyone can have creativity blocks"

"I know, I know..." And yet, Lucio didn't sound convinced, his eyes going to the darkened screen of his computer, and Genji felt the shoulders under his hands go limp with sadness.

 

Genji left the bakery with a small bag in his hands, containing small pastries he hoped the team enjoyed. The small trip to Ilios seemed to lift everyone's mood slightly, even Angela couldn't deny the lovely weather for a beach trip and scene viewing, and so there Genji was, trying to enjoy the trip but his mind also never leaving the small DJ, that wasn't even allowed to leave the ship without Jack commanding him to wear enough clothes to not leave him recognizable, or in a good mood. 

Genji couldn't help but feel small needles of anger directed at the commander, even if he knew it was for the DJ's own good.

As Genji was crossing the white and blue corridors of Ilios, his eyes turned to someone standing near one of the several balconies with view to the beach. The person was dressed in a hoodie without sleeves, bandage was covering the top of their left arm and the hair was hidden from view under the hood. Genji knew very well that, knowing Lucio's love for the beach, those weren't exactly clothing he'd wear willingly.  

Genji approached slowly, taking the small strawberry tart from the bag and offering it silently, his eyes trying to find the dark ones behind the sunglasses. He internally let out a sigh of relief as the arms resting on the balcony uncrossed and took the tart from his hand. 

"Enjoying the view?" Genji asked, taking the coconut cookie out of the bag and taking a few bites.

Lucio hmmed, poking the strawberries on his pastry. 

"It's beautiful" he mumbled, his eyes looking down at the beach again. Lending on the balcony slightly, Genji could see Angela and Mei playing volleyball together, laughing and jokingly cursing at each other, Lena just by their side trying to rule out their mess under her own fit of giggles. 

"You can still go there, you know" Genji said, cleaning the cookie crumbles from his fingers, "You just... have to keep the clothes".

Lucio snorted, letting his head rest on his, again, crossed arms. 

"Too many people" He sighed, looking up at the sky, "I should go back to the ship, be back when 76 find a hotel".

"Oh," Genji felt something cold in his chest, his heart getting tighter for some reason, "Okay, I will... take some pictures of the sea, if you want"

Lucio looked at him, and Genji couldn't see the dark eyes but he could feel the warmness coming from them, could feel his chest tremble from the barely contained feeling.

"Thank you, Genji" with a warm kiss to his cheek and a tight hug, Lucio began his walk back to the ship.

 

He could hear the seagulls from the beach, and he also could hear the guitar notes. It was rare for Lucio to play it, sometimes he even forgot to bring it with him, but there he was, lying down on their bed, near the window with a clear view of the sky, his eyes staring at the clouds and his fingers dancing on the cords. 

Genji sat down beside him, his back resting on the headboard as his fingers played with the almost-blond tips of Lucio's hair splayed on the pillow. 

"I don't think I have ever heard you play the guitar this long" Genji mumbled, his fingers now rolling the dreadlocks around. 

"Yeah, I..." Lucio closed his eyes for a brief second, his head now leaning on Genji's thigh, "decided to give it a try, take another way around".

Genji hmmed, his fingers lightly scratching the space behind Lucio's ear, making the DJ smile slightly. Letting a smile on his own face, Genji put his hands under Lucio's back, pulling him back until his head was resting on the hard thighs.

"Is it uncomfortable?" Genji asked, only then occuring to him he wasn't exactly made of soft material, "I can..."

"No," Lucio mumbled, letting the guitar slip from his fingers until it was leaning on the bed, "It's perfect".

Lucio closed his eyes to the sun light coming out of the window, a small smile resting on his lips, as his hand took hold of one of Genji's fingers. Feeling his chest burn with a feeling he no longer had to hold back, Genji leaned down, leaving a small kiss on his boyfriend's forehead and feeling proud for the growing smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> don't @ me


End file.
